Ogun (Ninja) (Earth-616)
, , Viper, Mister X | Relatives = Sojobo-Tengu (adoptive son), Karasu-Tengu (adoptive daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable in spirit form) | Weight = 146 lbs | Weight2 = (Inapplicable in spirit form) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; Glowing RedCategory:Red Eyes (in spirit form) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; No HairCategory:No Hair (in spirit form) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Red-hued non-corporeal body, horns in spirit form | Citizenship = Japanese | Citizenship2 = (with no known criminal record, possibly legally deceased) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, Magician, formerly sensei, soldier, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Believed to be mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Chris Claremont; Al Milgrom | First = Kitty Pryde and Wolverine #1 | Quotation = I am a warrior. I have known nothing else. I do not fight for a country. I do not fight for honor. I do not fight for love. I fight for myself. | Speaker = Ogun | QuoteSource = Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin Ogun was a ninja and at one time Wolverine's mentor. He was a strong telepath and has been shown to match Wolverine in agility and fighting skills. During the 1930s, Ogun became a Captain in the Japanese Imperial Army and met Wolverine for the first time in Shanghai, China while Logan was a sailor. Impressed by Logan's bravery and defiance, Ogun offered to train him in the martial arts at the Ogun Ryu Dojo in Kanazawa, but Logan declined. Training Wolverine and cheating Death Years later, Logan remembered Ogun's offer and he went to Japan to better learn self-discipline. There, Logan spent years under Ogun's tutelage, Ogun and Logan became friends, and as time went on Logan regarded Ogun as a surrogate father. During this training Ogun taught Logan how to balance his human side and animal side in order to become a great warrior, he also taught him about the Art of the Samurai and the teachings of Sun-Tzu. During one of their meditation sessions, Ogun and Logan were attacked by a group of ninja led by the criminal Lord Ugama Hana who wanted reparations from Ogun for wronging him in the past. Ogun told Logan to stand down and he quickly took down all the ninja before facing Hana. Their fight was brutal and the warriors were evenly matched, but in the midst of the battle Ogun decided to drop his sword and taunted Hana, who impaled him as a result. Suddenly, Ogun's eyes flashed red and he started to laugh, he then removed the Hana's sword from his stomach in front of an horrified Hana who then begged him for mercy, but Ogun beheaded him. On that night, Ogun revealed to a horrified Logan that he had discovered how to beat death. After this event, Ogun became more and more obsessed by Mystic Arts and he started to refine his new technique to cheat death, a forbidden process only used by the most skilled Master Ninja or the ones who were corrupted. Ogun's technique was a mix of magic and psychism, he recreated his whole existence in a psychic form, then he would copy this psychic form into someone, creating a psychic clone of himself in the head of one of his victim. As time went on, Ogun's personality would overtake the personality of his victim and he would take over their bodies completely with all his memories and skills intact. Ogun intended to use this technique on Logan to take over his body, but Logan left before Ogun could use this technique on him. After Logan left in order to seek redemption for his past action in Jasmine Falls, Japan with Bando Saburo. Ogun worked to perfect his technique over the years, becoming an unstoppable warrior obsessed with fighting all over the world while wearing a strange red demon mask. In 1938, he met Victor Creed in Nanjing where they both watched General Matsui enter the city. But as years passed, after so many battles Ogun eventually joined the Yakuza as one of their enforcers, just as he was about to meet his finest student once again. Training Shadowcat and Facing Wolverine After the newest member of the X-Men, Kitty Pryde, learned that her father was dealing with criminals in Japan, she decided to follow him here, but Kitty was captured and put under the mental control of Ogun. Ogun mentally had Kitty believed that she was his daughter and had been training in the art of ninjutsu since birth. Ogun also cut her hair shorter and started to slowly imprint his own psyche upon hers just like he intended to do to Wolverine years ago. But before she was captured, Kitty was able to contact the X-Men and Wolverine quickly go to Japan to help her, to deal with Wolverine Ogun sent Kitty after him and she almost killed him. Wolverine was able to break Ogun's control over Kitty, so Kitty decided to confront Ogun in order to have her revenge for what he did to her. Kitty quickly found Ogun and started to fight him. Despite her skills, Ogun proved to be too powerful for her and in the end he beat her. He then told her to yield and to let their spirits merged so she could belong him to body and soul once again. But thanks to her training with Wolverine, she resisted Ogunm despite being beaten she told him she would never surrender. Disappointed, Ogun was about to kill her until Wolverine appeared to confront his old master. The master and the pupil finally reunited at last, they fought. Their fight was brutal but in the end Ogun was beaten by Wolverine and his mask removed, Logan then told Kitty to take Ogun's sword and kill him since that's what she came to do, but Kitty couldn't do it as Wolverine expected, meaning that she was now completely free of Ogun's influence. Wolverine and Kitty decided to leave, but Ogun tried to strike them from behind one last time. Wolverine anticipated his move and told Kitty to phase as Ogun was about to strike her. As a result Ogun couldn't strike Kitty and he was killed by Wolverine, who recovered his demon mask and broke it in pieces. The Mask of Ogun Ogun survived, as his mask couldn't be destroyed by normal means, and it repaired itself, preserving Ogun's spirit inside of it. Through his mask, Ogun could control people of weak will as puppets. Ogun's mask and sword were brought to the United States and placed at the Metropolitan Museum, once at the museum, Ogun started to possess and kill several guards which attracted the attention of Ghost Rider who asked for Logan's help against Ogun. After arriving at the museum they discovered that Ogun's mask and sword were now missing as Ogun took possession of one of the guards and recovered both of them to fight them. Ogun faced against Wolverine and the Ghost Rider, during their fight he reminded Logan of one of the lesson he taught him years ago in order to let him lower his guard and killed him with his sword. But with Ghost Rider's help, Logan outsmarted Ogun by remembering the old lesson Ogun taught him about finding balance between his human side and animal side which allowed Logan to use Ogun's own sword against him and broke his mask once again. As a result Ogun's spirit discorporated in front of Wolverine's eyes. The Wind From The East Ogun's spirit survived once again and went after Wolverine just after he was able to beat his feral regression with Stick's help. Ogun confronted Wolverine at the X-Men's mansion when he took possession of the Danger Room in order to torment Logan. While in control of the Danger Room, he taunted Wolverine with the promise of resurrecting Mariko in exchange for his soul, but Logan refused and stabbed him. Stick said that Logan made the right choice and that he was on the right path before making Ogun's spirit flee. But Ogun wasn't done with Logan yet. Ogun's spirit then took possession of a mime and followed Logan to the East Side and tried to kill him, but soon after Storm and Jean Grey arrived and were able to help Logan. Jean Grey then exorcised him from the mime's body forcing Ogun to flee and possess veteran Helen Bach. In possession of a warrior body, Ogun went back to Helen's apartment and started to gear up in order to face Wolverine, Jean, and Storm once again. Ogun challenged Jean Grey and Storm and was defeated in the astral plane by Jean Grey, forcing him to flee from Helen's body just as Wolverine appeared alongside Yuriko Oyama a.k.a Lady Deathstrike to face him. But as everyone thought that Ogun left, he came back sensing Lady Deathstrike's hatred for Wolverine leaving her mind open to his influence. After Ogun possessed Lady Deathstrike, he used her new cybernetic healing factor to reshape her face into a devil mask to make sure Logan knew it was him all along before running away. Bloodsport Ogun's spirit left Lady Deathstrike shortly after and bounced from host body to host body in an effort to find an appropriate candidate. Along the way he came across the murderous madman known as Mister X, sensing that Mister X was a powerful warrior Ogun decided to possess him after Mister X killed his current host during a fight. But unknown to Ogun, Mister X was also a low-level telepath which allowed to reject Ogun's spirit, without any choice Ogun decided to possess the body of Mister X's bodyguard, Blok. With Blok under his control, and still coveting Mister X's body for his abilities, Ogun decided to stay close to him for a while, remaining dormant inside Blok's body even while Blok fought against Wolverine, but Logan could feel Ogun's presence at the time. Through Mister X's machinations, Ogun saw an opportunity to reunite with Logan, so after Mister X went to Madripoor to participate to an underground martial arts tournament and after meeting the current ruler of Madripoor, Viper, he left Blok's body and took possession of one of Viper's bodyguard. The tournament over, Ogun then took over all the population of Madripoor in order to create chaos which forced Logan to come to him. Logan and Viper had no choice but to face Ogun, in the midst of the battle Ogun was able to possess Viper and then tried to possess Wolverine in the hope of using his body to become the new ruler of Madripoor. But Wolverine's mind was too fragmented, too bestial and Ogun couldn't stand the horrors Logan endured in the past. Seeing no other choice, Ogun possesed Viper again thinking Logan would never striked her since she was his wife at the time. But Logan smiled and stabbed Viper without hesitation, with Viper's wounds too severe, with no other host around and with the impossibility to possess Logan's body, Ogun was finally defeated and his spirit drifted into the sky. Hell Because of his past actions, Ogun's soul was sent to Hell, and after the criminal organization known as The Red Right Hand sent Wolverine's soul to Hell, Ogun was sent by Satan to fight against his old foe alongside several villains killed by Wolverine through the years. Legacy Sometime prior to his death, Ogun adopted and raised Sobojo-Tengu and his twin sister Karasu-Tengu who had been abandoned as infants. After his death the twins became his heirs, however, after the activation of their mutant powers, the twins were forced by the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan to psychically torture victims. After an encounter with the powerful mutant known as Legion, the twins were later kidnapped and ended up in an internment camp in a rainforest near Brazil owned by a wealthy businessman named Volga who wanted to weaponize them and sell them on the black market to the highest bidder. The twins were later rescued by X-Force. Return Ogun somehow escaped from Hell, and hearing about the bounty put on Wolverine's head by Abraham Cornelius, joined him. Cornelius was also trying to secure every pieces of adamantium all around the world, and to that end he tasked Ogun into tracking Lady Deathstrike and Cyber in order to recover their adamantium. While he was tracking Lady Deathstrike to Madripoor, Ogun heard about how Kitty Pryde was worried about what was happening to Logan so he decided to possess her before going to Madripoor. In Madripoor, Ogun easily defeated Lady Deathstrike but didn't kill her as he needed to save Logan first, since Cornelius wanted him alive. After injecting the Regen Serum created by Cornelius in Logan's neck and saving his life, Ogun lured him to Japan. In Japan, Ogun killed Cyber and threw his body in a pool of acid in order to retrieve his adamantium, he then revealed himself to Logan and fought against him. The two warriors fought to a draw until Kitty Pryde fought Ogun's influence and made him leave her body. Ogun then quickly possessed an innocent man and lured Wolverine to the place he killed Cyber. He then revealed to Logan that Cornelius was behind everything, and that he could be found Nevada where he was trying to start a new Weapon X program. Ogun then made a deal with Logan by saying that he wouldn't harm his current host body if Logan left him leave, Logan reluctantly agree and Ogun escaped. But Ogun followed Logan in order to possess him, but once he arrived in Nevada at Cornelius' Paradise Valley facility, it was too late as Logan was already dead, so instead he chose Cornelius latest test subject, Sharp, as a new host. Sharp proved to be a great host, and after helping him hunt down the other test subjects from Paradise Valley, Ogun finally revealed himself to Sharp and tried to take control of his body. But weakened by his recent encounters against Wolverine, he failed, but Sharp decided not to get rid of him as he needed his abilities to rescue the others. After successfully taking down many other subjects, Neuro informed him that they were all disposable, and each had a genetic time bomb set to kill them. The key to stop it was the regenerative healing factor of various previous mutant subjects, the "Wolverines", which they had to find. Shogun After successfully finding and kidnapping the “Wolverines” (Mystique, Daken, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and X-23), and keeping them obedient with several “control words”, Sharp (now calling himself "Shogun"), Neuro, Endo, Skel, and Junk teamed-up with them to find the Adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the ruins of the Paradise facility. Back at the facility the team was confronted by the Wrecking Crew, who had been hired by Mr. Sinister to retrieve Wolverine's body. When X-23 and Daken found the body, Mr. Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, removed an eye and an arm from Daken, and left. Now without any healing factor after his recent encounter with Siphon, Daken was bleeding to death. Against Ogun's advices, Sharp used the last Regen Serum syringe he had to save Daken which angered Ogun, after the team failed to retrieve Logan's body, Mystique revealed to Sharp than Lady Deathstrike was attracted to him and tricked him into revealing her control words to her. Ogun then ordered Sharp to go back to Sinister and to work for him so he could him stopped the genetic time bomb put inside of him, but Deathstrike appeared and attacked Sharp. During the fight, Ogun took control of Sharp's body, and was able to counter Lady Deathstrike which shocked her asking how did Sharp do this move, Ogun answered: "You know how". Lady Deathstrike recognized Ogun and started to kiss him but they were interrupted by the arrival of Fang who was seeking revenge for Logan's death. Despite putting a brave fight, the team was defeated by Fang, who decided to take each one of them one by one on a trip to honor Logan's memory but also to punish them for what they did to him when he was alive, starting with Daken. But the team decided to find a way to beat Fang before he came back. Back on the Changeling, Sharp and Lady Deathstrike's relationship started to blossom despite Ogun telling Sharp to not trust her. Yuriko then mentioned that Sharp reminded her of an old lover: Ogun, Sharp revealed to her that Ogun's spirit was in his head. Sharp then fell to sleep, while asleep Ogun then took over his body once again and talk to Yuriko and the two started to plan how to have Ogun fully control Sharp's body. Yuriko and Ogun started to work together in order for her to free him, to that end she decided to train ferociously with Sharp, the training over, Sharp being tired fell asleep and once again Ogun took control of Sharp's body and spoke with her. He then told Lady Deathstrike to fight Sharp in order to exhaust him physically and mentally which would result in Sharp's spirit becoming weak. But under no circumstances she should kill him or she would kill Ogun, but with Sharp on the brink of death Ogun could finally took over his body completely. Lady Deathstrike then started to ferociously attacked Sharp. Lady Deathstrike fought against Sharp and seriously wounded him, making him lose a lot blood, during the fight Ogun finally revealed the truth to Sharp and how they set him up. As Sharp was about to give up and with Ogun about to finally take over his body, Fang returned and was attacked by the rest of the team, who this time overpowered him. But before being defeated, Fang teleported away with Sharp just as Lady Deathstrike was about to strike him with one last blow that would have allowed Ogun to take over Sharp body completely. After being teleported to an unnamed planet by Fang, Ogun tried one last push to take over Sharp's body but Fang stopped him and put Ogun away allowing Sharp to take control of his own body again before being sent back to the Changeling. Later on after the team attacked Sinister's fortress, Sharp was fatally injured and on the brink of death he lost consciousness allowing Ogun to take control of his body once again. With Sharp's body under his control, Ogun faced against Sinister but during their fight Sinister revealed that he discovered how to cure the genetic time bomb implanted in Sharp body and understood that Sharp's proximity to death was what allowed Ogun to take control of his body. Using a syringe with the cure inside of it, Sinister then used it on Shogun, curing Sharp of his condition and as a result allowing Sharp to take control of his body and locking Ogun's spirit away once more. | Powers = Ogun was a powerful sorcerer who possessed the ability to mystically bind others to his will with the potential to imprint his own psyche upon their minds, erasing their true personalities and replacing them with his own. Ogun's powers also caused him to age little, if at all, over time, and sufficiently protected him from most forms of physical injury enough to allow him to have once survived a direct impalement through the chest with a sword. As a spirit, Ogun was able to possess the bodies of other sentient beings, usurping their consciousness and manipulating their body as if it were his own. He was able to cast convincing illusions and seemingly resurrect the dead, among other unseen abilities. Being without a corporeal form, Ogun was immune to harm from any physical attempts at injury. | Abilities = Ogun was an incomparable martial artist, being a master of thirteen different styles including his own, Ogun Ryu. He was also a brilliant swordsman and a gifted tactician. In his spirit form, Ogun was able to impart into those he possesses all of his skills and knowledge. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ogun was unable to successfully possess the bodies of those sentient being that possess a will stronger than his own or are of animal-like intelligence. Ogun could be forced from a victim's body if that body sustains severe enough injuries. Presumably, Ogun's spirit would be destroyed if a host body died while he was in possession of it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = In his physical form, Ogun wielded a samurai sword as well as other traditional samurai weaponry. In his spirit form, Ogun used those weapons preferred by his then-current host. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Recommended Readings * to * * to * to }} Category:Magicians Category:Immortals Category:Fencing Category:Ninjas Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Possession Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Category:Necromancy Category:Martial Arts Category:Ogun Family